Monitor 2019-20 A
By Jackson Ludtke The monitor ( American English: maa·nuh·tr), is the part of the computer setup that allows the user to see what they are doing. It is the visual component of the computer. Without the monitor, the user would not be able to interact with the computer. The monitor has the most output of any other software component of the computer. The monitor is what most people would refer to as the computer. The first computers did not have monitors, so the users could not see what was going on with the computer. Back then, people would look at flashing lights to understand what was happening. The first monitor appeared in the early 1970s. It was a CRT monitor that looked nothing like the fancy monitors we have today. Over time, the monitor became easier to use, with advances in graphics and resolution as well. In the mid to late 90s, LCD took the computing world by storm,' lighting up' the way we see technology. There are three main types of monitors, Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED). The CRT monitor is a larger monitor, and it uses more energy, whereas the LCD monitor is slimmer and more efficient than a CRT monitor. An OLED monitor is the newest of all three, and it produces the most colorful picture. The CRT works with a Cathode Ray Gun that shoots a straight beam of electrons forward. Those electrons are steered around by electromagnets to a phosphorescent film on the back of the screen. The phosphoruses then light up either red, green, or blue, thus what we see on the screen when we look at it. The LCD consists of two panels of polarized glass with liquid crystals between the two. The liquid crystals are backlit, and whilst they are moving around, the light shines through them. There are color, horizontal, and vertical filters that also lay between the two glass panels. The color filter is simply for the red, green, and blue pixels. The horizontal and vertical filters polarize the light. That means that the light is controlled by a horizontal and vertical axis. In simple terms, those two filters controls the direction of the light waves. That combination controls the pixels (which are again, red, green, and blue) to light up different colors when turned on and go black when turned off. The OLED works by having an organic compound that emits light when acted upon by an electric current. OLED works with a backlight because the organic compound produces its own light. As a result, OLED has a higher contrast ratio than LCD and certainly CRT. A contrast ratio is the ratio of color between the darkest color and the lightest color - the better the contrast ratio the more high quality the picture. The monitor is considered part of the peripherals. It shows the workings of the video card to the user by being connected directly to the video card. The video card is connected to the motherboard. 'Sources:' https://www.oled-info.com/oled-technology https://smallbusiness.chron.com/highest-contrast-ratio-computer-monitor-71647.html https://computer.howstuffworks.com/monitor5.htm https://computer.howstuffworks.com/monitor7.htm 'Wikia:' https://wwstechnology.fandom.com/wiki/Monitor_2018-19_B https://wwstechnology.fandom.com/wiki/Peripherals_2019-20_A https://wwstechnology.fandom.com/wiki/Video_Card_2019-20_A https://wwstechnology.fandom.com/wiki/Motherboard_2019-20_A